First Time
by flyersfan3588
Summary: A fluffy one shot songfic. BB, of course.


**Okay, so here's a oneshot songfic I've been working on for awhile. Thanks to kasper for pushing me to actually write it! It's based on the song 'First Time', by Lifehouse. I think it's perfect for our favorite non couple…lol!**

**So, anywhoo…this is for my sweet ghosty girl, without whom this probably never would have gotten written…but a promise is a promise!**

BBB

_We're both looking for something, we've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken, it's easier to hide._

Booth looked out over the reflecting pool from the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, the image of the Washington Monument shimmering in the moonlight over the water. The night was very mild, especially for February, but it was late, and few tourists lingered there.

His thoughts were muddled, not due to the aspects of the case they were currently working on, but because of the close proximity of his partner.

It had been two months since they had shared a kiss under the mistletoe; two months that he had spent in constant reflection, pondering their reactions and the consequences the kiss had brought about.

He heard her sigh next to him and he wondered, not for the first time, if she had been as affected by it as he had been. He knew there was something there, something between them, that was evident in their response, but would she acknowledge it? Better yet, would he?

Each of their pasts, combined with their friendship now made him hesitate to cross that line that he himself had drawn almost a year ago. But if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he was just…afraid. The tough, rugged FBI agent, the former sniper, who had seen the horrors of war, horrific serial killers, the repercussions of hate and war, was afraid. Afraid of what he felt, of what was happening; afraid of ruining the one good thing, besides his son, in his life. Their friendship.

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

Brennan glanced surreptitiously at her partner, taking in the handsome, chiseled features of his profile. She wanted to reach out, to trace the lines of his face, but she resisted the urge. She couldn't afford to get involved right now. She was too busy with work, too caught up in her family's problems… She sighed. Who was she kidding? She was afraid, that's all.

Taking her relationship with Booth to a more intimate level could be a disaster, and she did not want to lose the friendship that they shared. Ever since their kiss, though… She closed her eyes briefly, thinking back to that day. The warmth of his lips, the touch of his tongue on hers. The tingling sensations that had coursed through her body as they stood there, wrapped up in each other. She shivered as she thought of what could have happened if Caroline hadn't been standing there in the room with them.

_Feeling alive, all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time._

_Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong, with you tonight,_

_Like being in love, to feel for the first time._

Booth felt her shiver, and he turned. "Cold, Bones?" He put his arm around her, pulling her closer, and her eyes flew open at the touch.

He captured her gaze, and their eyes locked. "I…" The words died on her lips as they looked at each other, the rest of the world falling away, and it was just the two of them.

As he gazed into her eyes, he saw all the questions and fears that he knew were reflected in his own. "Temperance," he whispered as he leaned towards her.

_The world that I see inside you,_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming,_

_Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

She closed her eyes as he moved closer; a second later she felt the soft touch of his lips on hers. In the back of her mind, she knew she should stop, but she was helpless. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Booth felt her response, her body giving in to her feelings, and he leaned into her, his right hand reaching up to cup her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. They both let go of their reservations, losing themselves in the kiss, in the feelings the kiss awoke in them.

_Feeling alive, all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time._

_Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong, with you tonight,_

_Like being in love, to feel for the first time._

After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, they pulled back slowly. Brennan opened her eyes, her blue/green eyes meeting his brown ones. She had a million things she wanted to say, but at that moment, she couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. The intensity of his gaze unnerved her, and after a moment, she lowered her eyes, but the hand caressing her cheek lifted her face, and she met his eyes once more.

_We're crashing, into the unknown_

_We're lost in this, but it feels like home._

"Booth, we…"

"Shhh." Standing, he reached out his hand to her, and she took it wordlessly, letting him pull her up. "Come on."

She followed him down the steps, their hands still entwined. The moonlight guided them down the path along the reflecting pool, the lights of DC twinkling in the distance. Walking along beside him, the warmth of her hand in his, she felt her fears diminish. She knew Booth, knew that he would never hurt her, would never give up. Would never leave her, like everyone else in her life. She sighed and moved closer.

Booth felt her move towards him, and he smiled to himself. He knew there was no turning back now, but he found that it didn't matter to him. He felt better than he had in months. Now that they had come this far, he wasn't going to let anything ruin what they had. They were together, and nothing else mattered.

"Booth?" She stopped, by the walls of the World War II Memorial, and turned to him. "We are going to have to talk about this, you know."

Looking down at her, he smiled. "I know. We do, and we will." He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips to hers. "But not tonight, Bones." He wrapped an arm around her and gently guided her forward. "Not tonight."

_Feeling alive, all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time._

_Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong, with you tonight,_

_Like being in love, to feel for the first time._

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time._

_Like being in love, to feel for the first time._

BBB


End file.
